Of Stewards and Heirs
by LilyOfGondor
Summary: We're Back! With the Return of De, and my own creative juices flowing, I decided to give the BreeGirls one final chance to shine. In their latest adventures, De and Aragorn throw an annual Ball, bringing guests from all over Middle Earth. during this t


A/N: Okay, so yeah, we said we were done, but damnit if De didn't open a BIG can of worms (Yes, I fully intend to blame this all on her).

Ok, so, just to fill everyone in on what's going to happen with this fic. As we all know, De and Aragorn were married, as were Kristin and Pippin (and their 874536432432 hobbitlings), and Legolas and Jess had their son. Lily of course (that would be me, for those of you just catching on), had her stubborn ox of a Steward. However, said stubborn ox is kind of, well, dead. So what happens when the comfort Faramir gives to Lily turns into something she never expected?

Disclaimer: Nope, not even the Almighty Bitchy Lily could scare JRRT into giving her Middle Earth and all its contents. Not even an orc.

Something about Gondor always made me smile. Even now, in my time of grief, certain aspects of the White City made my heart soar. Maybe it was the way the streets intertwined, the way the ancient buildings whispered their secrets, or the everyday hustle and bustle that so very similar to my old home.

My old home. Before the adventures. Before him.

Oh damnit, here came the tears again. You would think that after 3 months, the searing pain would have subsided just a tiny little bit; that the bitterness of it all would slowly start to diminish.

Turning sharply on my heel, and shaking my head of negative thoughts, I gathered the skirts of my black dress and headed back towards the door, leading me into the brilliant, but stale hallways. I passed a few noblemen who nodded their heads politely in my direction. I forced a smile back at each of them before turning the corner and entering the library.

Faramir leaned against the wall, his clothing conveniently blending him in with the tree that was hiding him from view. He watched Lily in silence, every now and again smiling at something she did or said to herself.

Faramir remembered clearly the day he came back from Osgiliath and found out about the people from Modern times. One of them was even rumored to become Queen. He remembered meeting them all, one by one; De, Kristin, Jess, Ian and Lily. These 5 strange people had somehow found their way into Middle Earth, won over the members of the Fellowship of the Ring (in more ways than one), and had managed to lead new lives here. He was impressed, if not a little confused.

The memories of his first encounters with Lily were ones he would cherish forever, if not longer. She was an enchanting woman, not only physically, but spiritually as well. Faramir had always thought that one reason Boromir would love a woman such as Lily so much was because she was so much like himself; strong, independent, stubborn. The bad thing was that those were also qualities he could see _himself_ loving in Lily. Her very presence sparked something inside of him, and that spark turned into a flame every time her eyes met his, the forest penetrating the sky.

Faramir shook his head, bringing himself out of his thoughts. He started to turn back towards his own chambers, but was stopped by a voice calling to him from across the way.

"Stalking is illegal in all 50 states you know. Besides, it's just creepy".

Faramir raised an eyebrow as Ian, the male companion of the modern girls, jogged over to where he stood.

"Forgive me, I do not believe I quite understand what you are saying", Faramir said as Ian smirked.

"I was referring to you hiding out and watching Lily. And I hate to break it to you, pal, but this isn't the first time I've seen you do it, either".

Faramir stammered, not quite sure how to respond to Ian's words. He couldn't deny them; it was true, and the lad HAD caught him red handed, apparently more than once. But talking about it was almost embarrassing, especially to someone close to Lily. However, perhaps Ian would understand; after all, they were both men.

Faramir crossed his arms and shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"I watch her because she enchants me. I know I should just tell her this, but the words fail me when I talk with her. And I know I shouldn't speak this way of her, being that she was engaged to be married to my brother, But I just can't help it. I've never seen or met a woman like her before in all my years. She's so beautiful, charming, intelligent, strong, yet innocent-",

Faramir was interrupted by something that sounded strangely like the word 'bullshit' coming from Ian, who just simply apologized for his rude coughing. He motioned for Faramir to continue.

"She's everything I've always wanted…in some ways she reminds me of my mother", Faramir stopped and sighed before looking at Ian with a desperate look.

Ian rolled his eyes, but smiled in spite of himself at the way Faramir was carrying on over his friend. He put a hand on Faramir's shoulder and nodded towards the library.

"She went to the library. Go talk to her", Ian started, before reaching into his pocket, "oh, and give her this".

Faramir looked at what Ian was giving him. It was bright red and felt like silk. He looked up at Ian with a questioning look.

"Just tell her that she really should learn not to leave such things lying about for just anyone to find", Ian said as he hurried off.

Faramir walked towards the library, his heart beating wildly in his chest.


End file.
